Big Brother UK 9
Big Brother UK 9 is the ninth season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on the 3rd February of 2018 with 20 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 24th of March after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000. Hosts Twists *'Game Of The Week:' Each week features a twist inspired by a different video game. *'Motherlode Cheat:' In Week 1, inspired by The Sims, one housemate would win the Motherlode cheat, which gave them immunity and twice the amount of nominations to give for the week. Medha was voted to win this power. *'The Blackened:' In Week 2, inspired by Danganronpa, Chris was secretly voted by the viewers as The Blackened. He then “murdered” Benj and housemates guessed who they thought was The Blackened. If he wasn’t guessed, he would earn immunity, but if he was, he’d lose his ability to nominate in week 2, which occurred. *'Pokémon Nominations:' In Week 3, housemates’ nominations were impacted by the Pokémon types they selected with some types being “Super Effective” against others. *'Fire Emblem Pairs:' In Week 4, housemates were paired based on their own choices and nominated as pairs. The pairs who faced eviction then faced a double eviction. *'Double Eviction:' In Week 4, the two housemates with the fewest votes were both evicted. *'Barbie Makeover:' In Week 5, former housemate Eve entered the house, playing the role of “Barbie”. The housemates then competed in a challenge where they gave Eve’s Barbie mangatar a vacation mangatar based on a chosen country. The winner, Nic, was safe for the week, unable to nominate but able to receive a strategy session with Eve. *'Magicant:' In Week 6, inspired by Earthbound, the housemates voted to exile one housemate for the week to Magicant. Chris was chosen. *'Sound Stone Nominations:' In Week 6, inspired by Earthbound, the nominations were made public. *'Tomb Raider Auction:' In Week 7, housemates bid on various items and the winners received either potentially game changing or useless items. *'FIFA Fast Forward Week:' In Week 8, the housemates competed in a immunity challenge with the winner winning safety from week 8’s events. The week was also a Fast Forward week with evictions happening on both Days 30 and 32. *'The Ambidex Game' - In Week 9 , the housemates competed i'n two rounds of a prisoners dillema game, which determined nominations. *'Immunity - 'In Week 10, inspirted by Celebrity Big Brother UK 1, the housemates votes for a fellow housemate to win immunity which victor won. *'The Chop - 'In Week 10, also inspired by Celebrity Big Brother UK 1, first the housemates voted for a housemate to win immunity for the week, which Victor won. Afterwards, the Viewing Lounge voted to give a housemate the power to evict one of the nominees themselves. Emily won it and subsequently evicted Chris. *'The Portal - '''In Week 11, the housemates voted for someone to to get The Portal and skip right to the finale. Housemates also voted for one housemate that they wanted to block from getting a vote. Emily ended up winning The Portal. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries '''Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 (Day 30) Week 8 (Day 32) Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 (Day 46) Week 12 (Day 50) Category:Big Brother UK seasons